Still Loving you
by Une-Ame-Voltige
Summary: Post-7x23 Moving on. "I'm still loving you"  Pas très douée pour  les résumés. Ca suffira :D
1. Still Loving you

Ah, ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien posté, pourtant j'ai pas mal écrit cet été…J'ai beaucoup hésité quant à ce que j'allais mettre en ligne aujourd'hui et ne parvenant pas à prendre de décision j'ai tiré au sort… C'est pas la mieux, juste une idée qui m'est venue en regardant encore et encore la fin de « Moving On » Donc, oui, post-Moving On. Je ne savais plus vraiment si Wilson était juif ou catholique… Désolée si je me suis trompée…

XXXXXXXXXX

Après de longues heures de réflexion intense, pesant le pour et le contre, House avait décidé d'assister aux funérailles. Wilson avait tout de même été son meilleur ami pendant de longues années et bien que House ne lui ai plus donné de nouvelles depuis sa sortie de prison, il avait surveillé les faits et gestes de son ami oncologue pendant les cinq dernières années. Il lui devait de se rendre à ses funérailles, Wilson avait été la personne qui l'avait empêché tant de fois de replonger dans l'abîme dangereux peuplé de drogues et d'alcool qu'il avait tant chéri. Il devait revoir une dernière fois le visage souriant et innocent de l'oncologue. Lui rendre hommage. Il se savait incapable de simplement rester chez lui alors qu'il serait mis en terre. Bien entendu, il devrait alors faire face à la famille de Wilson, à sa mère qui le haïssait tant, à son frère qui le détestait tout autant. Il devrait également affronter le conseil de l'hôpital, ses anciens employés et bien sûr Cuddy. Cuddy qui avait été la seule raison pour laquelle il avait songé ne pas se rendre aux funérailles. Comment lui faire face ? Comment la regarder dans les yeux ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Lui hurler dessus ? L'ignorer totalement ? Le frapper ? Elle aurait tout-à-fait le droit de le faire après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir 6 ans auparavant. Il avait purgé sa peine certes, mais elle voudrait surement lui faire payer elle-même… Oh, misère, qu'allait-il lui dire ?

C'est la tête remplie de dizaines de questions sans réponses que House gara sa moto sur le parking plein de l'église. Wilson avait été son seul ami mais lui en avait eu beaucoup. Il allait manquer à tant de personnes… La cérémonie avait commencé depuis au moins une demi-heure et toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent ers lui lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Malgré la centaine de visages tournés vers lui c'est celui de Cuddy qu'il remarqua en premier. Immédiatement il la scruta, prêt à déchiffrer la moindre émotion traversant son visage. Il s'attendait à de la haine, de la rancœur, de la méchanceté, de l'incrédulité, de la douleur. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il vit. Rien. Aucune émotion. Ses yeux, rougis de larmes n'étaient pleins que de la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait suite à la perte de son ami. Pas le moindre émoi ne traversa son visage, rien ne vint s'ajouter à la tristesse qui emplissait ses yeux. Ce fut elle qui resta le plus longtemps tournée vers lui, oubliant l'espace d'un instant la cérémonie se déroulant dans a pièce. House perdit tous ses moyens lorsqu'elle le fixa pendant de longues secondes avant de se retourner lentement vers le prêtre. Il cru d'abord à de l'indifférence à son égard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Imperceptible mais bien là. Invisible à quiconque ne la connaissait pas comme lui la connaissait. Un sourire. Un étirement très léger de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se retourna vers l'autel. Elle était assise au deuxième rang, près d'une place libre. Le sourire qu'il avait aperçu l'encourageant il traversa l'église. Il était surement en train de commettre la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie. Peut-être se trompait-il, peut-être allait-elle coller son poing au milieu de son visage. Mais ce sourire, son sourire et l'air de Scorpions qui défilait interminablement dans sa tête le poussèrent à tenter le tout pour le tout. A chaque pas il visualisait mentalement son sourire. A chaque pas tout son être chantait, rythmé par les battements de son cœur_. __If we'd go again all the way from the start, I would try to change the things that killed our love. Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know what you've been through. You should give me a chance, this can't be the end, i'm still loving you. I'm still loving you, I need your love. __I'm still loving you. _Rapidement, il se retrouve près d'elle, assis, l'air de Scorpions raisonnant encore dans ses pensées. Lentement elle tourna son visage vers le sien. Il la détailla sans un mot. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi magnifique. Ses yeux rougis par la tristesse étaient, eux aussi, inchangés. Il tenta un mince sourire auquel elle répondit tristement. Le cœur de House rata un battement. Elle lui avait sourit, une fois de plus. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Il la regarda longuement dans les yeux. N'osant pas briser le contact, la magie du moment. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux et le fixa, elle aussi, tentant de sonder ses émotions. Après ce qui sembla durer des heures la voix du prêtre l'appelant les ramena à la réalité et elle brisa le contact visuel, s'excusa et se dirigea vers le micro. C'est à cet exact moment qu'il les vit, assis sur le banc. Il ne les avait pas remarqués plus tôt, trop absorbé par les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait encore, toujours, après tant d'années. Rachel tourna les yeux vers lui, ne semblant pas le reconnaître puis posa son regard sur sa mère qui allait prononcer un éloge. Dieu, ce qu'elle avait grandi. Elle devait avoir 9 ans à présent. Sentant le regard pesant de house sur sa tempe elle se tourna vers lui une nouvelle fois, fronçant les sourcils, semblant le reconnaître mais ne pas être capable d'associer un nom à ce visage familier malgré la concentration qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. La vois de Cuddy la sortit de ses pensées et elle détourna son regard pour écouter sa mère. Alors House se concentra sur les deux autres enfants assis à ses côtés. Un garçon et une fille, se ressemblant énormément mais par-dessus tout ressemblant à Cuddy. House leur donna environ 4 ou 5 ans. Ils étaient sages, assis près de Rachel qui semblait les surveiller du coin de l'œil. House, abasourdi, décida de se tourner vers Cuddy pour écouter son discours. Ce qui s'avéra être impossible. Trop de questions tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Avait-elle refait sa vie ? Où était le père ? Etait-il possible qu'elle soit mariée ? A Wilson peut-être ? Elle était magnifique, là, devant l'assemblée, pleurant tout en prononçant un discours qui, d'après les larmes des nombreuses personnes présentes, devait être des plus touchants et des plus drôles à en juger par les rires faibles qui secouaient l'assemblée de temps à autres. Elle posa son regard sur lui pendant de longues secondes tout en parlant puis, au micro, lui proposa de venir dire quelques mots en hommage à son ami. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, puis les yeux plongés dans ceux de Cuddy il se leva et la rejoint, elle lui tendit le micro et se dirigea vers sa place. Il lui attrapa le poignet, lui demandant silencieusement de rester près de lui, de le soutenir, d'être là. Elle accepta, se campant à ses côtés, faisant face à l'assistance, les défiant du moindre commentaire. House pris la parole. Les mots franchissant ses lèvres sans qu'il ne les contrôle. Exprimant tout ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti envers son meilleur ami, tout ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'il sache avant de les quitter, expliquant comment Wilson aurait dû savoir à quel point il comptait pour lui avant de mourir. Il était tout seul maintenant, tout seul parce que personne ne serait plus jamais aussi idiot que Wilson, parce que plus personnes ne l'accepterait. Parce que Wilson avait été le seul être à l'accepter pour ce qu'il avait été et lui l'avait lâchement laissé tombé quelques années plus tôt. Il sentit la main de Cuddy s'emparer du micro, le remercier et il l'entendit appeler le frère de Wilson. Elle s'empara de sa main après avoir posé le micro et le guida jusqu'à leurs places. Il s'assit, elle essuya ses joues puis celles de House, qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Il pleurait merde, un homme ne devait pas pleurer, jamais. Et pourtant les larmes étaient bien présentes, la douleur également. Elle garda sa main dans la sienne jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie, se collant contre lui à la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elle lui avait proposé de venir prendre un café chez elle, il avait accepté. Ils s'étaient dirigés ensemble vers le parking où elle lu avait interdit de prendre sa moto, lui proposant de venir en voiture avec elle. La route lui paraissait interminable, non pas parce qu'elle l'était mais plutôt parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la voiture.

Maman, c'était la dernière fois qu'on voyait Wilson hein ?

Oui ma puce.

Mais qui va nous garder maintenant quand tu travailles tard ?

Je vais rentrer plus tôt.

Non, tu mens, tu nous le dis souvent et tu rentres toujours tard.

Les larmes peuplèrent rapidement les yeux de Cuddy. Ses enfants la détestaient, elle était une mère atroce, Arlene avait raison. House posa sa main sur la sienne, elle sourit.

Maman, c'est qui le monsieur à l'avant avec toi ?

Un ami

Il connaissait tonton Wilson ?

Oui on était amis tous les trois.

Alors ils n'étaient qu'amis, d'après elle. Au moins, les enfants appelaient Wilson tonton, il n'était pas leur père…

XXXXXXXXXX

Ils étaient arrivés chez Cuddy peu de temps après, les enfants étaient partis dans leur chambre et Cuddy et lui avaient bu un café, se rappelant les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés auprès de Wilson. Il l'aidait à laver leurs tasses quand Rachel fit irruption dans la pièce, une photo en main.

C'est House, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lança la photo sur le comptoir, sous les yeux de sa mère. C'était une vieille photo de Cuddy et House, assis côte-a-côte dans le canapé du salon, très proches, souriants, se regardant droits dans les yeux avec tendresse. Rachel se tenait debout près d'eux alors qu'elle n'avait que 3 ans. Un verre d'eau à la main.

Cuddy n'osait pas répondre, n'osait même plus respirer.

En effet, c'est moi.

Je savais que je vous connaissais.

Tu as une bonne mémoire alors.

Je me suis surtout longtemps demandée où vous étiez passé.

Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais…

Je sais. Seulement, j'ai pas tellement envie qu'on soit proche émotionnellement…

Rachel ! Intervint Cuddy

Non, vraiment, j'ai pas envie de me rapprocher de l'homme qui a rendue ma mère si triste, si fragile. Vous imaginez le nombre de fois où je l'ai entendue pleurer la nuit ? Le nombre de fois où jai été le témoin de ses cauchemars ? Le nombre de fois où je me suis demandée où était passé la femme forte dont Wilson me parlait ? Vous l'avez brisée, tuée psychologiquement. Je vous déteste.

RACHEL ! Vas dans ta chambre immédiatement !

La jeune fille quitta la pièce rapidement, partagée entre fierté et regrets, elle venait à coup sûr de blesser sa mère. De la décevoir.

Un long silence suivit son départ.

Je suis désolé Cuddy, je suppose que je devrais partir, je vais appeler un taxi et

Non, reste.

Non, Cuddy, tu as entendu Rachel, je t'ai trop fait souffrir, je ne devrais même pas être là, être capable de te regarder.

House, s'il-te-plaît, reste. J'ai perdu un ami la semaine dernière, je ne compte pas perdre la seule personne qu'il me reste.

Tu as tes enfants, ton hôpital…

Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Pas maintenant, tu ne peux pas me laisser toute seule.

Je l'ai déjà fait, tu as survécu…

Les yeux de Cuddy ne tardèrent pas à se remplir de larmes une nouvelle fois.

Nan, Cuddy, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je ne le pense même pas, je suis désolé. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

Ne le sois pas, je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps.

Alors tu es au moins aussi idiote que Wilson…

Elle rît.

Reste au moins manger avec nous, s'il-te-plaît.

Tu me raccompagneras jusqu'à l'église ?

Oui, bien sûr.

Merci.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maman, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure…

Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois des excuses Rachel

Je sais. House, je suis désolée, j'ai été méchante, mais maman a été tellement dévastée quand vous, … tu es parti je ne veux pas qu'elle retraverse tout ça.

C'est bon Rachel, tu as tout à fait le droit de m'en vouloir, j'ai été un sacré salaud.

House, évite les gros mots devant mes enfants s'il-te-plaît !

Ouais…

Tu sais House, je pensais que tu étais mon père quand j'étais petite, et que tu nous avais quittées maman et moi parce que je t'avais appelé papa… Et puis maman m'a expliqué que c'est elle qui t'avais quitté, que ça a été la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie. Oh maman, me regarde pas comme ça, tu le dis tout le temps ! Et quand j'ai grandi elle m'a dit que j'avais été adoptée. Et là j'ai compris que tu n'étais vraiment, vraiment, pas mon père mais j'ai continué à regarder _Brownbeard_ quand maman dormait le soir… Mais tu es le père de Ann et Thomas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors si tu rstes cette fois, tu pourras peut-être être un peu mon père aussi non ?

Un long silence pris place alors que House interrogeait Cuddy du regard. Ce qui s'avéra être inutile puisqu'elle pleurait de plus belle. Elle acquiesça simplement lorsque Rachel lui demanda confirmation que House était bien le père des jumeaux.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cuddy gara sa voiture pour la deuxième fois de la journée sur la parking de l'église.

Merci, pour le dîner… Et le reste.

Le reste ?

M'avoir pardonné, ne pas m'avoir tué, avoir été sincère tout à l'heure après que tu ais couché tes enfants.

Nos enfants.

Cuddy, écoute, je sais que tu les as élevé seule, qu'ils n'ont eu aucune figure paternelle mais

Tu n'es pas prêt, je sais House.

Je suis désolé Lisa…

Redis-le.

Euuh, je suis désolé ?

Non, mon prénom.

Lisa ? / elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire

Viens manger à la maison ce week-end. Ann et Tommy aimeraient apprendre à te connaître et Rachel s'en veut et aimerait rattraper le temps perdu.

Lisa..

Ils viennent de perdre leur oncle Wilson, tu peux peut-être devenir leur tonton House ?

Juste tonton House ? Je veux dire, pas papa House ?

Tu deviendras papa House quand tu seras prêt. Nous sommes prêts à t'attendre.

Toi aussi ?

Oui, moi aussi.

Alors on est amis ?

Oui, amis.

Pour… toujours ?

Pour l'instant. On est amis jusqu'à ce que tu décides de détruire ma maison. Ou jusqu'à ce qu'on soit prêts à être plus qu'amis…On a beaucoup de choses à travailler d'ici là… Mais on y arrivera, ensemble.

Merci, Lisa. Je vais rentrer…

Oui…

A ce week-end alors

Oui.

Il sortit de la voiture, puis, avant de fermer la portière :

Lisa ?

Oui ?

T'as toujours mon CD de Scorpions ?

Oui, tu pourras le récupérer ce week-end si tu veux.

Non, garde-le. Juste… Ecoute _Still Loving You_ ce soir en allant te coucher.

Oh…

Bonne nuit.

Merci toi aussi.

Il ferma la portière et enfourcha sa moto, sur le chemin du retour House sifflotait un air de Scorpions sur lequel il avait une fois dansé en serrant contre lui une certaine Lisa Cuddy.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Lisa Cuddy d'installa dans son canapé, une tasse de thé dans les mains en écoutant un air qu'elle avait souvent chantonné en pensant au misanthrope boiteux dont elle était tombée amoureuse une bonne vingtaine d'années auparavant.

_Time, it needs time_

_To win back your love again_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_I'll fight baby I'll fight_

_To win back your love again_

_I will be there, i will be there._

_If we'd go again_

_all the way from the start_

_I would try to change_

_the things that killed our love. _

_Yes, I've hurt your pride,_

_and I know what you've been through. _

_You should give me a chance,_

_this can't be the end,_

_i'm still loving you._

_I'm still loving you,_

_I need your love._

_I'm still loving you._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :D Encore une fois, je n'ai pas relu, et j'ai encore du mal avec certaines conjugaisons françaises… Désolée pour les fautes :D_


	2. Doc and The Lady

Merci pour vos reviews, et je vois que certains me demandent une suite… J'ai essayé, c'est pas forcément glorieux… Comme je l'ai déjà dit je déteste écrire… J'ai juste besoin d'extérioriser et c'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé… J'ai dû 'me forcer' à écrire cette suite dans le sens où ça ne m'a pas pris comme les autres, soudainement. Je suis restée avec mon crayon en l'air pas mal de temps. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé, C'était assez… perturbant. Les premières lignes ont été dures à sortir… Et puis j'en suis arrivée au moment du cadeau et c'est parti tout seul, c'est sorti comme ça… M'enfin… J'avais une autre idée mais tant pis, ça attendra :D

XXXXX

'Allô ?'

'Lisa ? C'est House'

'Oui ? comment tu vas ?'

'Bien, merci. Je t'appelle pour ce week-end, enfin tu m'avais dit que je pourrais venir manger et j'y repensais et je me suis dit qu'on s'état pas vraiment dit quand et je voulais juste te demander mais si tu préfères que je ne vienne pas, ce n'est pas grave hein…'

'Bien sûr que je veux que tu viennes House'

'Oh, je pensais…'

'Que j'avais changé d'avis ? Que je ne voulais plus de toi dans ma vie ?'

'Quelque chose comme ça oui…'

'Tu m'a trop manqué pendant six ans House. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tourner le dos alors qu'on vient de se retrouver…'

'Merci, Lisa. Alors, pour ce week-end ?'

'Viens dimanche midi, on passera l'après-midi ensemble'

'Ok, sinon, heu… vous faîtes quelque chose ce weekend ?'

'Non, pourquoi tu préfères venir samedi soir ?'

'Non, dimanche. Dimanche c'est bien'

'Ok, à dimanche alors.'

'A dimanche'

House reposa son téléphone, soulagé. Elle ne l'avait pas invité sur un coup de tête, elle voulait vraiment qu'il vienne ce week-end. En regardant la date sur son portable House se rendit compte qu'il avait failli oublier un détail des plus importants. Il commença alors à réfléchir longuement.

XXXXX

'House ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'

'Heu…'

'On est samedi House'

'Je sais'

'On s'était dit que tu venais manger dimanche. Je veux dire… Tu peux rester, bien entendu, mais je n'ai rien préparé…'

'Je sais'

'House ?'

'Vous avez mangé ?'

'Non, pas encore, viens, entre, je vais finir d'éplucher mes courgettes, je ne vais pas avoir assez de viande mais tu prendras ma part'

'Ils sont là ?'

'Les enfants ? Oui'

'Ok, va les préparer, je vous emmène au restaurant.'

'Quoi ?'

'Va, Lisa, je vous emmène au restaurant'

'House, franchement…'

'S'il-te-plaît'

'Ok, j'arrive, donne-nous 10 minutes, entre, installe toi'

'Merci'

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers les chambres de ses enfants pour les préparer House fouilla la plupart de ses tiroirs à la recherche d'un quelconque indice quant à la baby-sitter habituelle des enfants. Il enregistra rapidement le numéro dans son portable. Lisa et ses enfants arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, parés.

XXXXX

Le déjeuner s'était très bien déroulé malgré la quasi-hyperactivité des jumeaux que Cuddy devait essayer de contenir à force de sourcils froncés, soupirs, et d'une foultitude de menaces. House lui proposa qu'ils passent l'après-midi ensemble, elle refusa, lui expliquant qu'elle devait passer chez sa sœur, voir sa mère.

'Elle est toujours vivante ?'

'House !'

'Quoi ?

'C'est ma mère, et leur grand-mère.'

'Oui, enfin n'empêche, elle est sacrément vieille, et plutôt mauvaise'

'Oh, elle s'améliore tu sais'

'Vraiment ?'

'Oui, elle passe beaucoup de temps avec les enfants et Julia, elle demande à les voir pendant les vacances'

'Mais elle ne passe pas de temps avec toi et ne demande pas à te voir toi ?'

'Je…'

'Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais… Elle ne te dit pas que tu es une salope devant tes enfants j'espère'

'Non, bien sur que non'

'Tu mens'

'House, ça fait des années qu'elle est comme ça, on ne la changera plus maintenant…'

'Ouais, bon après-midi alors…'

'House, je suis désolée, je préfèrerais qu'on passe la journée ensemble, crois moi'

'Tu restes là-bas jusqu'à ce soir ?'

'Non, je suis peut-être masochiste mais pas suicidaire'

'Ouais, tant mieux.'

'A demain House et merci pour ce midi, c'était super'

'De rien, à demain'

Une fois la voiture de Lisa trop loin pour en déterminer la couleur House sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la baby-sitter, lui expliquant à quel point il était urgent qu'elle puisse venir ce soir, s'excusant de l'appeler si tard.

XXXXX

'House ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'

'Abigail est arrivée ?'

'Abig… Quoi ?'

'Je vais prendre ça pour un non, je peux entrer en attendant qu'elle arrive ?'

'House, qu'est-ce que tu…'

'Lisa, il faut qu'on parle, ta baby-sitter va arriver, on va aller chez moi'

'Parce qu'on ne peut pas parler chez moi peut-être ? ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?'

'Non'

'House !'

Abigail arriva, s'excusant du retard, coupant court à leur conversation.

XXXXX

'Fais pas la gueule'

'Je fais pas la gueule'

'Bah bien sûr…'

'House, tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt quand même, Ann est complètement déboussolée, elle va passer la soirée à pleurer'

'C'est bon signe, elle t'aime.'

Lisa sourit, le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Ils descendirent de voiture et montèrent chez House, dans son vieil appartement.

'C'est un peu poussiéreux, je sais, je ne suis pas venu depuis que je suis sorti de prison'

'Je sais'

'Tu sais ?'

'Je surveillais tous les soirs en rentrant chez moi'

'J'habite à Boston maintenant'

'Je sais, Wilson me l'a dit il y a cinq ans, quand tu es sorti'

'Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se retenir de tout te dire hein ?'

'Non, par contre il s'est retenu de tout te dire à toi'

'Wilson il n'en aurait pas été capable !'

'House, j'ai accouché quatre mois avant tu sortes, Wilson savait que tu étais le père, il ne t'a rien dit en venant te chercher'

'Tu l'as menacé ?'

'A vrai dire, oui…'

'C'était vraiment une poule mouillée'

Ils rirent.

'Pourquoi ?

'Pourquoi quoi ?'

'Tu ne voulais pas que je sache '

'House, je… Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je t'appelle le jour de l'accouchement pour te dire que tu avais deux enfants et qu'il fallait que tu reviennes dès ta sortie de prison ?'

'Non mais tu aurais pu m'en parler avant.'

'House, on venait de rompre, tu as subi cette intervention chirurgicale… J'allais m'en servir comme d'un appât ? Te demander de revenir vers la femme qui t'as brisé le cœur parce que tu l'avais mise en cloque ? Non, je ne pouvais pas… Je ne comptais pas te le cacher non plus mais tu as détruit ma maison, tu es parti, tu as été arrêté. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et puis tu n'as pas essayé de me contacter en sortant de prison j'ai pensé que tu avais tourné la page, que tu avais refait ta vie avec je ne sais quelle dealeuse et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être mieux pour toi. Mieux de ne pas savoir. J'ai juste voulu te laisser vivre ta vie.'

'Lisa, pour ta maison, je suis tellement désolé…'

'C'est bon, c'était il y a six ans, elle est comme neuve, j'ai tout oublié'

'Je te dois des explications…

'Je n'en attends pas, mais si tu veux t'expliquer je t'écoute'

'La veille, on a mangé ensemble et je t'ai demandé si tu voyais quelqu'un tu m'as répondu que non, et j'ai pensé que peut-être tu m'aimais encore et qu'avec le temps tout finirait par s'arranger. Et puis j'ai retrouvé ta brosse, j'ai voulu te la ramener et je t'ai vu avec Julia, son mari et… cet homme. Tu m'avais menti. Et je… Enfin, avec la Vicodine, la colère, la jalousie je… Je suis désolé Lisa.

'Je ne sortais pas avec Jerry, House, c'est Julia qui l'a invité, elle voulait que je tombe amoureuse de lui, certes, mais jamais, jamais ça n'aurait marché.'

'Je m'excuse Lisa, franchement.'

'House, je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps, et tu as purgé ta peine. Tout va bien.

'Et ce Jerry, tu as continué à le voir ?'

'Bien sûr que non, je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte de jumeaux. Quand il m'a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas, je lui ai répondu que j'aimais encore le père de mes enfants et qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il a insisté. Je lui ai dit que c'était leur père qui avait détruit ma maison ce jour là, et que ça ne changerai rien à l'amour que je lui portais. Il a renoncé.

'Lisa…

'Non, chut. C'est du passé house.'

'Oui. Du passé'

House se leva sous le regard interrogatif de Cuddy, sortit de son champ de vision puis revint, un énorme paquet cadeau à la main.

'Joyeux anniversaire Lisa, j'ai failli oublier, j'ai eu peur que tu passes la soirée avec ta famille et que tu ne sois pas disponible mais, tu es là alors.. voilà… Tiens'

Elle s'empara du paquet et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux se remplissant de larmes en apercevant son contenu. Il se souvenait. Il se souvenait de leur longues soirées ensemble il y 25 ans. Il était parfait. L'homme de sa vie tout simplement.

'House…'

'Non, ne dis rien'

'Merci'

Il se leva et s'assit au piano, posa ses doigts sur les touches et commença à jouer. Elle reconnu immédiatement la mélodie du _Dernier des Mohicans. _Du regard il l'invita à le rejoindre près du piano. Elle se leva et s'empara de l'instrument que contenait la boite. Elle s'assit sur le bord du tabouret. Appuyant son dos contre l'épaule de House. Puis elle posa le violon sur son épaule et commença à jouer avec lui. Dans cette position elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle sentait seulement ses muscles se contracter lorsqu'il appuyait ses doigts contre les touches noires et blanches de son piano. Elle savait qu'il souriait. La musique avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui. Il changea de mélodie et elle rit ouvertement en reconnaissant un morceau du film préféré de Rachel, _Pirates des Caraïbes. _Elle l'accompagna néanmoins, le son du violon se mariant parfaitement à celui du piano. Ils jouèrent un long moment comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, sans se voir, sans se regarder, en sachant seulement qu'ils étaient aussi souriants et heureux l'un que l'autre. House se leva et s'empara de sa vieille guitare et elle comprit. Elle entama _Emma's Waltz,_ un morceau qu'ils avaient composé ensemble il y a bien longtemps, alors qu'ils étaient connus sur le campus pour leurs duos sous le nom de _Doc and The Lady_. Ils enchainèrent leurs différentes compositions étant tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de se souvenir de chaque note, de chaque soirée passée ensemble. Ils recommencèrent rapidement à jouer des morceaux plus connus qu'ils avaient joué interminablement ensemble le soir, la nuit. Chantant ensemble _Shenandoah_. Riant ensemble lorsqu'ils jouèrent _Shady Grove_. Une larme coulant sur la joue de Lisa en jouant Ashokan Farewell. La musique les avait fait se rencontrer il y avait 25 ans, elle allait à présent les aider à se réunir. A jamais.

XXXXX

'Tu veux rester ici cette nuit ?'

'Je ne peux pas House, les enfants m'attendent à la maison, Abigail doit être exténuée.'

'On peut lui demander de passer la nuit chez toi ?'

'House, on a dit qu'on irait doucement.'

'Oui, tu as raison'

'Je vais rentrer, tu viens toujours à la maison demain midi n'est-ce pas ?'

'Oui, bien sur'

'A demain House'

'Tu… tu n'emportes pas ton violon ?'

'Non, je reviendrai jouer avec toi. Comme avant.'

'Oui, comme avant.'

Elle sourit.

'Dis, Lisa, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles toujours House, je veux dire…'

'Je t'ai toujours appelé House, même à la fac'

'Oui, je sais mais…

'Je dois y aller. Bonne nuit. Greg.'

'Oh arrête, c'est ignoble ! On dirait ma mère…

'Tu vois…'

'A demain alors Lisa…'

'Oui'

Elle passa la porte et rentra chez elle, les larmes aux yeux, les notes défilant dans son esprit. La musique se formant dans ses oreilles. A jamais.

Il la regarda partir par la fenêtre, puis se rassit au piano, de nouvelles idées l'assaillant. Il allait devoir composer toute la nuit, composer tous les jours s'il voulait qu'avec lui elle vienne jouer. A jamais.

XXXXX

Voilàà, c'est pas du tout mais alors du tout l'idée sur laquelle j'étais partie mais bon… Du coup j'ai pas écrit de dimanche… Je ne sais pas encore si je le ferai… Pour ce qui est de 'Doc and the Lady' Je n'ai rien inventé, je veux dire, ils existent, je me suis juste imaginée House et Cuddy 25 ans en arrière en fac de médecine, amoureux, en train de jouer… Allez voir par ici : .com/user/docandthelady


End file.
